RyuseiRanger45
is the 45th episode of Project Gladiator RyuseiRanger and is the 94th episode of the Gladiator Series franchise overall. Summary The NagareFesta event committee proposal has been accepted, and the members' final assignment is a New Year Festival and Künstler King and Queen of Nagareboshi Academy every year. Blackgate and Thrash were no work with DeviPunk's dirty schemes and decided to live the better life as the students. Niewial, upon discovering his followers' treason, orders Grind to create the Harmony of Despair that turns everyone's auras into Dark Aura to make them turned against Tsubaki. Synopsis Blackgate and Thrash were wandering in the snowy place and were sick and tired of DeviPun's dirty schemes, deciding to surrender themselves to live a better life as the students. Although Daisuke refused to allow them living, everyone, including King and Queen, agreed to give them an uniform and allowed them to become friends. Disgusted by this, Daisuke silently agreed. Later, the NagareFesta event committee proposal has been accepted, and the members' final assignment is a New Year Festival and Künstler King and Queen of Nagareboshi Academy every year. The committee must put on a play for the New Year event, so Minori, whose major is acting, is called in to assist. Nanami presents an original play written by Minori inspired on the Snow White fairy tale. Minori casts Tsubaki as the stars goddess and the boys, included Blackgate and Thrash, as princes, but still needs to decide on the true prince, the prince who breaks the goddess' seal by kissing her. To choose the right person, Minori holds auditions based on competitions and earning points. Daisuke, Izumi, Nagisa, Ray, Chris, Jun, Kinjo and Ginta, along with Blackgate and Thrash, all want the role of the true prince. The audition consists of a relay race, a penalty shoot-out, a swimming, an archery contest, a table tennis match, a fencing, an intelligence quiz, balancing, rock climbing, horseback riding, chopping wood, sewing, cooking, caring for animals, and improvising the kissing scene with stuffed animals as the goddess. Finally, Minori declares that any one of them would be a good fit for the role and lets a game of Wicked Queen decide the actor. Niewial, who learned upon his followers' surrendering, sends Grind to academy. When Grind finds out that his following band member were befriending Tsubaki, he becomes so furious upon their treason and attacks the students with MaohCore. As RyuseiRangers facing Grind, he brainwashing Blackgate and Thrash with Harmony of Despair that merged them into the godlike final MaFukisokusha, Godkarmachine O Inary, to fight against the RyuseiRangers. Grabbing Tsubaki by Godkarmachine, Grind show them just how the future is no longer exist. But Daisuke rescued her, allowing them to destroy them. Just then, Niewial shows up the Argonavis cards the RyuseiRangers are looking for. He revealed that Trivia have corrupted them into Dark Cards, much for everyone's dismay. Using Harmony of Despair, The remains of Godkarmachine O Inary merge into a giant two-headed demonic monster as a last attempt to defeat RyuseiDaikyuOh, but the rest of Saint Cards were out of control, cause it to collapses before it can even touch it. Grind refuses to give up and warn Tsubaki that she will be sealed in the Dark World caused by suffering from the dark aura. After repairing the stage, Daisuke wins the game, thus getting the role. The next day while practicing, Tsubaki feels sick. When she writing the new song lyric, her aura dyed in black and she faint. She awakes immediately, but the principal and Shijima arrive. The principal informs Tsubaki that she has to leave NagareFesta, much for Daisuke's horror. Major Events *Blackgate and Thrash were presumably befriended with Tsubaki and the RyuseiRangers. *Künstler King and Queen candidate were held for the final event of NagareFesta. *RyuseiRangers, with Blackgate and Thrash are added, participate participate audition in order to getting the role as the true prince. **After that, Daisuke wins the game and getting the role as the true prince. *Grind creates the powerful Harmony of Despair for the first time. *Blackgate and Thrash were brainwashed and transformed into the last MaFukisokusha monster: Godkarmachine O Inary. *After defeating Godkarmachine O Inary, it was revealed the two-headed demonic monster before it collapse due to the Saint Cards overcome the dark aura, then Blackgate and Thrash were killed. *Tsubaki's aura was dyed in black and faints, but awakes immediately. **In the end, the principal informs Tsubaki that she has to leave NagareFesta. Character Appearances Characters in italic are only seen briefly and have yet to make a proper appearance. RyuseiRangers *'Tsubaki Hiragi / Ryusei Muse' *Daisuke Akashiro / Ryusei Red *Izumi Aoshima / Ryusei Blue *Nagisa Izayoi / Ryusei Yellow *Ray Harukawa / Ryusei Violet *Chris Kurowaki / Ryusei Black *Jun Akisato / Ryusei Green RyuseiLunarious *Kinjo Amatsuki / Ryusei Sol *Ginta Amatsuki / Ryusei Luna Allies *Telemachus *Eurycleia *Phemius / Mukuro Namikizu *Eros / Eisuke Aigasaki *Inferno / Ryukichi Hattori *Ocean / Toshito Umimaki *Thundar / Raiki Kimura *Fauna / Fumiya Chimaki *Time / Alan Tokinomiya *Fleur / Dan Hanamiki *Soare / Yuu Nichibotsu *Fengari / Mizuki Ozaki Villains *Niewial *Grind *Blackgate *Thrash *MaohCore *MaFukisokusha: Godkarmachine O Inary *Trivia Secondary Characters *Nausicaa *Minori Akisato *Sanae Amemiya *Nanami Nagareboshi *Yusaku Shijima *Lucas Fuyukichi *Hiroaki Haruno *Ichiro Natsumura *Chiharu Shimotsuki *Satsuki Kumokaze *Ayato Bando *Daichi Chitose *Reito Dezaki *Hideo Kakuma *King Odysseus *Queen Penelope *Hidesada Nagareboshi Trivia *'Saint Cards debuted': Unnamed rest of Saint Cards in a row. *'Disguise Coord used': Princess Gown *Eurycleia revealed her strange habits: peeping on boys' changing room to see them naked since she saw Jun and Ray half naked while participated archery and Ray got naked during photo shoot session which cause her to suffering with nosebleed, much for Telemachus' disgusting whenever he tries to cover her eyes from seeing the naked boys. Category:Episodes Category:Project Gladiator RyuseiRanger Category:Project Gladiator RyuseiRanger episodes Category:Studio Cygnus Category:Gonzo Category:Fan Anime